Hangovers, Babies, And Everything In Between
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: After a hangover and a few steamy moments, Marc and Inez decide to do it. But after A boy named Juan Ramirez starts seducing Inez, things go down hill. And even worse...a baby might be in the picture. Preg, sex, seduction. Read and Reveiw.


Okay, so I changed the last name of my person Inez Delgado to Inez Rivera-Cruz and now she is Mexican and Cuban. That is all. Read and Review.

* * *

Inez carried Marc into his house on top of the couch. He was really drunck and she had to drive him home.

"Marc, you need to lay down." Inez wipered to him. He was sluring his words.

"Hey you need to lighten up toots." he mumbeled. He stumbled over his own feet. Luckly she cauaght him. He better be lucky, lucky that Inez loved him enough to even drive him home.

"You are going to have such a hangover, you better be glad everyones asleep and your parents are away for the weekend." Inez said while putting a blaket over the 17 year old.

"Wait don't go baby!" He yelled as Inez shushed him. Inez walked back to him as he grabbed her in his arms. She decided to call my dad that she would be staying over at the Clark house for tonight.

* * *

The next morning Marc and Inez woke up to giggling. They saw it was Lee, Tony and Megan.

"You two have a good night together?" Lee joked.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Marc mummered.

"Bow chicka bow wow, chicka bow wow!" Tony sang, then laughed wth Lee whle giving him a high 5.

She woke up feeling a strong body over her. He was...spooning her. And had a hand in her panties.

"Ay! Que diaoblos! Inez yelled as she fell out the couch. She noticed that she was in nothing but a tank top and her underwear.

Inez hit him upside the head with my jacket. "What th hell did you do to me!" She yelled

"I-I don't remember, and stop yelling my head hurts. What happened last night?"

"You got drunk thats what. I drove you home, listening about how I ruined the night for you. You almost got us killed cause you wanted to drive and kept pushing while I was at the wheel. Well you know what? My mom died beacause of a drunk driver. I didn't want my best friend to die the same way." Inez said as she ran upstairs with tears in her eyes.

Whoa, dude, what did you do to her?" Tony asked.

"All I remember is that Inez drove me home and I asked her to stay with me and I did something, then I blacked out." Marc explained

"Well for all we know you could've raped her!" Lee yelled.

Megan grabbed Marc's shoulders. "You better go up there and talk to her, now!" She yelled

"Alright, alright!" Marc said. he started to take the covers off, but then relized he wasn't wearing any underwear. He pushed a pillow to his face.  
"Fuck!" he muffled.

* * *

Marc ran upstairs (after he got dressed) and found Inez in the bathroom.

"Inez, are you okay?" Marc asked. He saw Inez crying on the edge of the sink.

"Inez whats wrong?" He held her close.

"What do you think? I found pou hand in my panties! But..."

"But what?" He wanted to know. He wanted to know what was bothering his love.

"I..I kinda liked it. I were wet and I came for 5 minutes up here." She explained. She as blushing so hard her entire face was red. She was turned on by him.

"Well, maybe I could do it again." Marc suggested reaching his hand down into her panties.

"I want you so much right now." Inez thought. She guided Marc's hand in her entrence. She moaned at the touch.

"Marc." She moaned, "Right there." Marc thrusted in and out, hitting her g-spot every time.

"MARC!" Inez he moaned loudly as she came all over Marc's fingers. They heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door. Inez rushed to get her clothes on. They heard a knock on the door.

"You guys okay in there? We heard some screaming." Lee asked.

"Yeah we're fine, we were just talking." Marc assured.

Lee shruged and went back to his room to sleep.

Inez looked at Marc, blushing. He had just fingered her.  
"Inez, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." She insisted. "Maybe we could go a little further next time."

Marc looked at me with a smile on his face. "We could make it really romantic." Marc said hugging Inez tightly.

"Inez, I love you."

"I love you too,Marc" Inez said with tears in her eyes.

They shared a passionet kiss with each other.


End file.
